Pulling Pigtails
by Fray Ray
Summary: It was like he was just pulling her pigtails before. Short. Sappy. Enjoy.


**Okay, my first Sailor Moon story. I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, I started watching the Anime first (Cause, I would have never figured out the comic way back then) and I'm reading the comic. So, my stories will probably mix a lot of stuff from both of them... Just not this one.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership here.**

_

* * *

_

Sailor Mars smirked at the three sailor scouts lying on the ground in front of her and Sailor Moon who stood in front of them. She'd been possessed and had now turned against the rest of them. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were pretty badly hurt. Now, it was Sailor Moon's turn.

_Mars' smirk grew even larger as she saw Sailor Moon look from left to right at her fallen friends with tears in her eyes. Sailor Moon looked her in the eyes, "Why?"_

_"Because," Mars started, "you are all weak. But, I saved you for last. You, Serena, are the weakest. You never deserved to be leader. You only got it because you were born. You know it's true. You were born Sailor Moon and it was destined that we protect **you**. That's the only reason your there. You got so much simply because you were born. Like Darien. Do you really think he'd love you if he hadn't found out that you were the princess from his dreams?"_

_Sailor Moons face fell as she felt her knees hit the ground and her heart tighten. Even more tears were pouring down her face as she looked up at what should be her friend, "You're wrong."_

_"Am I?" Mars looked down at her and jumped slightly as Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and ran at her._

_Eventually, Serena was able to get Raye back to herself. And, afterwards as they all sat at Raye's shrine, it was obvious that Raye remember everything that she did and said. She kept apologizing to the rest of girls, saying that she didn't mean it. They just nodded their heads and told her it was fine, no harm done._

_Raye look at her back door, Serena was sitting outside on the steps. She looked back at her friends and nodded, "Yes, harm done."_

_They looked at her as she stood up and walked towards the door, all knowing what she was talking about. She walked out into the cool night and sat down beside Serena, smiling over at her, "Quite a day."_

_"Yeah," she replied softly. "I'm glad your back, Raye."_

_"Of course, who else is going to keep you in check?" Raye teased lightly. Serena smiled but offered to reply or comeback. She just kept her eyes glued to the ground. Raye laid her hand on her shoulder, "You know, I didn't mean any of that. And, none of it was true. I think you are a great leader. And, your not weak, you just care. I couldn't imagine the team without you being leader. And, you know that Darien really does love you."_

_Serena looked up at her and smiled, "I know, Raye."_

* * *

"Serena, what are you thinking about?" Darien asked her, jarring her from her thoughts. They were sitting on a bench out on his balcony, looking out at the city's night. She sat comfortably leaning into his right side with his arm wrapped around her.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes, it had been bugging her since Raye had said it, and she had to know, "Do you really love me?"

"Huh? Serena, you know that I do," he looked at her with concern and confusion etched across his face.

"I know you love me, but sometimes I can't help but wondering if you actually love _me_. When Raye was possessed, you know, that one time when you weren't there, she said that you only loved me because I am the Moon Princess. And, I know she didn't mean any of it. And, she said it wasn't true. It's just been there, in the back of my mind, since she's said," she responded and looked down, feeling guilty about it.

"Oh," Darien nodded and thought for a second. He knew he loved her for her; he just wasn't sure how to make sure that she knew it. "You know, when we first met, how I'd tease you about, well, everything?" She nodded, not looking up. "Well, Andrew asked me about that once. And, I told him its cause something about you just made me feel… different. I always thought there was something about you. From that first time you ran into me. It's like when you were in Kindergarten and when the teachers saw a little boy teasing a girl, they tell him to stop. But, then they'd turn away and giggle, saying something about 'pulling pigtails.' As immature as it seems, I think that's what I was doing. Then, in the elevator, I told you more than I've told anyone before. And, then remember back when I didn't remember you, we were being attacked by the Doom Tree and I still felt the need to reach out to you. And, it was always you that I saw. Anytime you were in danger, I didn't think about the fact that you were Princess Serena. All I thought about was that Serena was in danger."

She looked up and him and through her arms around him, burying her head in his chest, crying, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

He gently lay a hand on the back of her head, "It's alright, I understand. When things like that are said, they are bound to get to you."

"Mhmm," she nodded, snuggling back into his side. After a few minutes, she spoke up, "Ya know, Darien, you didn't really pull my pigtails... You plain out made fun of them."

* * *

_Ah, it's my first. I gave it a shot. Just kinda popped into my head... Review please._

_Hey, does anyone know if Mina has a love intrest? I'm thinking of a story and I realized that she'd be all by herself unless I made someone up for her... But, I got some plans if she did end up by herself xDDD_


End file.
